the_free_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
T-03 Titan
The T-03 Titan is a revolutionary Main Battle Tank designed and built by Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale in 2013 and first fielded by the Elipian military on January 3, 2014 in Dai Shihai. The T-03 Titan is in service with several states including the Elipian Royal Armed Forces and the Commonwealth Revolutionary Forces. It replaced the aging T-01 Hammer and M-19 Clark as the Elipian main armored platform. With production costs at $9.65 million NSD, it is one of the most expensive main battle tanks in current service worldwide Design and Development It is based around the principles of the Falcon Turret, greatly reducing its weight and crew requirements. Operating similarly to a remote weapon station, it enables all crew to be located inside the tank hull rather than the turret, giving the vehicle a lower profile and the crew added protection. The entirety of the turret is controlled by either the Commander or the Gunner from the hull of the tank. This reduces the silhouette of the tank and its overall weight dramatically, giving it more versatility. Because it is lighter than almost all modern MBTs excluding those that use Russian design principles, it can travel rough terrain with easy and can be transported over larger distances on either smaller transports or in larger numbers on larger transports. Armaments Primary The T-03 Titan uses the L856 140mm gun. The T-03 Titan uses a specially designed autoloader which eliminates the duty of a loader, significantly reducing its size and weight. 31 rounds are stored in the main magazine in the turret with another 14 stored in the fighting compartment separated from the crew with an electronically operated door. If either ammunition storages are hit, a blow-off panel will direct the explosion away from the crew. The gun is stabilized, and can fired a variety of rounds, including but not limited to the DM-33 APPST-T Anti-Tank round which can penetrate in excess to 1560mm of RHAe armor at a range of 2000 meters and the DM-45 APPST-T Multi-purpose Anti-Tank Projectile Secondary The T-03 Titan is by default equipped with a coaxial autocannon, an automated pintle-mounted autocannon and an automated pintle-mounted machine gun, both of which can also be controlled in addition to the main gun from the Remote Weapon Stations in both the commander and the gunner stations, two internal anti-tank missile launchers with two missiles per assembly, and four internal anti-aircraft missiles with four missiles per assembly. Protection The T-03 Titan uses spaced, multi-layered Nano-weaved supercarbon armour throughout the design. The T-03A2 and A3 Titan models have additional armour added to the turret front, and on the hull and side skirts. Estimated levels of protection for the T-03 Titan range from 2290 - 2390 RHAe on the turret, 2300 RHAe on the glacis and lower front hull with added strength against kinetic projectiles. There are additional mine protection plate for the belly, which increases protection against mines and improvised explosive devices. All variants include spall liners on the inside of the tank, protecting the crew. The T-03A2 Titan increases protection against rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs) by including additional slat armour. Two groups of 6 40mm smoke mortars are atop of the turret and can be electrically fired either as single rounds or in salvos of six. Several variants use the French GALIX smoke dispensers, similar to the system found on the French Leclerc.and the German Leopard 3 The crew is also protected against Nuclear, Biological and Chemical (NBC) threats, as the T-03 Titan is equipped with a NBC overpressurization system which provides up to 4 mbar (0.004 kPa) over-pressure inside the vehicle. The T-03 Titan is equipped with a fire protection system. Four 9 kg Halon fire extinguisher bottles are installed on the right behind the driver's station. The bottles are connected to pipes and hoses and are activated automatically by the fire detection system, when temperatures rise above 82°C (180 °F) inside the fighting compartment, or manually via a control panel in the commander station Fire Control and Observation The standard fire control system found on the T-03 Titan is the Diawa Robotics EMES 15 fire control system with a dual magnification stabilized primary sight. The primary sight has an integrated Neodymium Yttrium Aluminium Garnet (Nd:YAG) solid state laser rangefinder and a 120 element cadmium mercury telluride, CdHgTe (also known as CMT) Zeiss thermal sight which are both linked to the tank's fire control computer. A backup 8x auxiliary telescope FERO-Z18 is mounted coaxially for the gunner. The commander has an independent periscope, the Tof-CAR 17 A2. The Tof-CAR 17 A2 is a stabilised panoramic periscope sight designed for day / night observation and target identification, and it provides an all round view with a traverse of 360°. The thermal image from the commander's periscope is displayed on a monitor inside the tank. The fire control suite is capable of providing up to three range values in two seconds. The range data is transmitted to the fire control computer and is used to calculate the firing solution. Also, because the laser rangefinder is integrated into the gunner's primary sight, the gunner is able to read the digital range measurement directly. The maximum range of the laser rangefinder is just less than 15,000 m with a measuring accuracy to within 20 m at this range. The combined system allows the T-03 Titan to engage moving targets at ranges of up to 5,000 meters whilst itself being on the move over rough terrain. Dual Active Projectile Protection System Main Article: Dual Active Projectile Protection System The Dual Active Projectile Protection System is a multifaceted active protection system designed to detect incoming projectiles and attempt to intercept them using soft-kill or hard-kill countermeasures. The vehicle's sensor fusion computer processing unit detects incoming projectiles using the vehicle's passive and active sensors and determines an appropriate response. The system first attempts to defeat the incoming munition using soft-kill systems, attempting to redirect the projectile from the vehicle. If it fails, the system employs a missile hard-kill module to intercept the threat. Propulsion The T-03 Titan is propelled by the M84E1 12-cylinder Multi-Fuel Turbine Diesel Engine, which provides 1,500 PS (1,103 kW) of engine output. The M84E1 12-cylinder Multi-Fuel Turbine Diesel Engine is a four-stroke, 47.6 litre, 12-cylinder multi-fuel, exhaust turbo-charged, liquid-cooled engine, which has an estimated fuel consumption rate of around 300 litres per 100km on roads and 500 litres per 100km across country, and is coupled to the Apex MHSW-03 gear and brake system. The Apex MHSW-03 transmission has 4 forward, 2 reverse gears with a torque converter and is completely automatic, with the driver selecting the range.The T-03 Titan has 4 fuel tanks, which have a total capacity of approximately 1,300 litres, giving a maximum road range of about 567km. Together, the propulsion pack is capable of driving the tank to a top road speed of 100 km/h (limited to 50 km/h during peacetime by law), and top reverse is 46 km/h. The power pack can be changed in the field in 35 minutes. The engine and transmission is separated from the crew compartment through a fireproof bulkhead. An enhanced version of the EuroPowerPack, with a 1,650 PS (1,214 kW) MTU MT883 engine has also been trialled by the T-03 Titan The T-03 Titan has a torsion bar suspension, and has advanced friction dampers. The running gear consists of seven dual rubber-tyred road wheels and four return rollers per side, with the idler wheel at the front and drive sprocket at the rear. The tracks are Dregmann TF98 tracks, with rubber-bashed end connectors, which have removable rubber pads and use 82 links on each track. For use in icy ground, up to 18 rubber pads can be replaced by the same number of grousers, which are stored in the vehicle's bow when not in use. The upper part of the tracks are covered with side skirts, with the first two road wheels and idler covered by an armoured skirt. The T-03 Titan can drive through water 4 meters (13 ft) deep using a snorkel or 1.2 meters (3 ft 11 in) without any preparation and climb vertical obstacles over one metre high. The T-03 Titan is considered one of the fastest main battle tanks in current service Variants T-03 Training A lighter variation with the turret stripped of all but the main gun and the coaxial autocannon. used for training purposes T-03 T-03A1 The most widespread variation. It is in use by several nations, and is the highest variation a foreign nation is permitted to buy without authorization from Her Majesty's Armed Forces. T-03A2 Features an improved defensive system and diamond shaped armor plates on the turret, increasing the likelihood rounds will ricochet KPz-03A2 Dai Shihai Revolutionary Army's variation with additional depleted uranium plates to increase survivability. The gun has also been replaced with a smoothbore variant which reduced the accuracy however allowed it to fire a greater variety of ammunitions including High Explosive Anti Tank rounds Technical Data Operators * The United Royal Kingdom * The Republic of Dai Shihai * The Armed Republic of FPPCIE Potential Users * The Grand Khartumian Empire of BettaMin *23px The Philanthropist Union of The New Emmerian Coalition See Also *The Diplomatic Colony of The United Royal Kingdom of Elipida *Apex Weapons and Technologies Internationale Tanks of Comparable Role, Performance and Era *T-01 Hammer Elipian/Apex MBT *M8 McArthur Elipian/General Dynamics MBT *Leopard 3 German MBT *T-103 Tyranian/Sovjet MBT *WZ-92 Chizkian MBT *Kz-102 Alutastani MBT Category:Armoured Fighting Vehicle